Conversations in the Library
by The Royal Wolf
Summary: Prompt: Weiss admits to Blake that she has a crush on Sun. No actual pairings, just a conversation.


AN: I want to thank AntonSlavik020 for the review you left on my last story and the fun prompt you left me in it. I honestly wouldn't have thought of this without that prompt and found the idea entertaining. I didn't know I liked Weiss/Sun until this prompt so thank you for that! And once again everyone feel free to leave constructive criticism for me to learn from.

Prompt from AntonSlavik020: Weiss admits to Blake that she has a crush on Sun.

* * *

"Blake, can I talk to you about something?" Weiss asks nervously, putting down her pencil and turning to look at the other girl.

Looking up from her work with a frown Blake replies apprehensively, "Sure, what is it?"

Weiss looks away from her teammate's gold eyes, she was scared how Blake was going to react to the fact that she had a crush on the other girl's boyfriend, but she thought that Blake deserved to know.

Jumping at the feel of a hand on hers Weiss looked over at Blake and found her smiling reassuringly at her, "Weiss, it's like you told me, you can come to me about anything were teammates."

"I have a crush on someone!" Weiss rushed out before she could back pedal.

Raising her eyebrows Blake replies amused, "Oh, on who?"

"On your boyfriend!" Weiss blurted, then slapped her hand over her mouth, she hadn't meant to say it like that. Horrified blue eyes looked on as Blake's face contorted into confusion.

"What?"

Having already dug her grave Weiss removed her hands and continued with, "Sun, I have a crush on Sun." With that Weiss turned away, awaiting the onslaught of anger from her faunus teammate.

The last thing she expected to happen is exactly what did, Blake burst into laughter, not the slight giggles usually heard from the girl but full on laughter. Weiss quickly looked back at Blake in surprise to see the girl doubled over the table trying to quiet her laughing only to start all over again when she sees Weiss's surprised and confused face.

Quickly getting tired of being laughed at Weiss snaps, "This isn't funny! Shouldn't you be angry at me?" while crossing her arms and looking away from her teammate.

"I'm sorry," Blake laughs slowly catching her breath, "Weiss, come on look at me," she continues while putting her hand on Weiss's arm. Weiss shrugs off the touch, but turns to face Blake anyway.

Smiling gently at her Blake says, "Sun isn't my boyfriend, we are just good friends."

Dumbfounded Weiss says, "He's not?"

"No, like I said we are just good friends."

"Oh."

"So, you like him." Blake mischievously says, smile turning more smirk like.

"Oh, be quiet," Weiss replies, "I only told you that because I didn't want to lie to you about me liking your boyfriend, so we can just forget this conversation even happened!"

"Oh no no no, you started this conversation so we are going to have it," Blake said cheerfully, "What about him do you like?"

Looking away from the faunas Weiss thinks about the question, what did she like about Sun? "Well, for all his ruffian like behavior he's kind and caring," smiling softly Weiss continues, "he always has a smile on his face and tries to get people to laugh and make them happy."

"His abs certainly don't hurt either."

"Blake!" Weiss shrieks as she lightly slaps Blake's arm.

"Well, I'm not wrong am I," Blake replies smiling as Weiss's face grew red, her voice softening, "You should tell him how you feel Weiss, I can tell you really like him."

"I can't do that!" She exclaimed looking at Blake like she was crazy.

"Why not?"

"Because, would he even say yes to going on date with a Schnee?" Weiss replied dejectedly.

"Weiss, Sun's not the kind of person that would care if you're a Schnee or not, he judges people on what he sees from them and after the whole docks incident you've been nothing but polite to him." Blake reassures her.

"But what if he doesn't like me in that way?" Weiss rebutted.

"Well you'll never know if you don't tell him how you feel first." Blake replies calmly.

"I guess you're right," Weiss grudgingly agrees, "How would I go about asking him anyways, just go up to him and ask him out?"

"That's exactly what you're going to do," Blake replies while typing something into her scroll.

"Fine! I will!" Weiss huffs at her, "Next time I see him I will ask him out!"

"Great, he'll be in the courtyard in ten minutes to meet you, tell him I said hi," Blake replied with a smirk, while packing away her scroll.

"What! What did you do?" Weiss shrieks glaring at her teammate.

"I just messaged him to meet you in the courtyard, don't worry I didn't say anything else." Blake answers.

"But, I'm not ready! I didn't even get to pick out an outfit or—" She was cut off by Blake standing up and patting her shoulder on her way by.

"You look great as is Weiss, you better start moving before you keep him waiting," Blake says with a smile, "and remember you can do this, your Weiss Schnee."

Weiss stands as she packs her notes away, "Right, I can do this," looking at her departing teammate Weiss calls out, "Thanks Blake!"

Waving back at Weiss the cat faunus replies, "Good luck, Weiss."


End file.
